


Aggravations

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Spoilers, The Multiverse Hasn't Died yet!, Through a mirror darkly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Iris's trip through the looking-glass so to speak brings her a conversation with someone unexpected. Someone she never thought she'd meet. An evil version of herself from a world darker than any nightmare. The Crime Syndicate of America universe!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Aggravations

“SON OF A BITCH!” Iris yelled in aggravation and anger. She had let her guard down and it had seriously cost her. Now she was trapped in a mirror, and no one would realize she was missing until much later.   
She looked around the mirrored room she was, and found nothing to help her escape. She grumbled. She was so mad at herself.

“I don't blame you for being a bit out of sorts, I'd be the same way in your shoes. Well, technically, I am.” A voice spoke and Iris looked around, confused.  
“Who's there?” She asked.

A blurred figure appeared in front of her, slowing down to a stop. The costume made Iris flinch, as the logo on it bore no symbol that she wanted to see ever. The suit reminded her of Eobard's suit. In the middle, the double lightning-bolt of the Nazi SS stood prominently. 

“Great. An actual Nazi Flash.” Iris winced. “Trapped in a mirror, trapped with a Nazi. Could not more worse if it tried.” 

“I think it can.” The speedster chuckled and took off their hood.  
Iris stumbled back in shock. “No, That's not possible.” 

Her own face stared back at her. “The name is Blitzkrieg. I am Iris West from the Crime Syndicate of America universe. Everyone good is evil, and everyone evil is good.” 

“So, the multiverse wasn't destroyed?” Iris asked.  
“No. Don't know why you thought it would be?” Blitzkrieg smirked. “Regardless, we're both stuck here.”   
“How are you trapped here?” Iris asked.  
“I fell for the same trick you did, honestly.” Blitzkrieg spoke. “I've tried to get out, but it doesn't work. So, we're going to have to wait for help to arrive. I would imagine your husband would move heaven and Earth for you. Just like my Barry would. Although, he's called Johnny Quick in my world.” 

Iris frowned. “This is not something I know how to deal with.”  
“I am literally just an evil version of you who was given super-speed by her husband. Evil is cool like that.” Blitzkrieg grinned.

“An evil version of myself who dresses up like a Nazi...” Iris groaned.  
“In my world, as I said, good is evil, evil is good. That means Adolf Hitler was the leader of the Allies and not evil.” Blitzkrieg grinned.  
“Great, the only version of Adolf Hitler I'd want to meet.” Iris winced. “Regardless, if a speedster can't get out of here, than our only hope is to wait for rescue.” 

“That's what I was afraid of.” Blitzkrieg nodded. “So, in the event your husband figures this all out and rescues you, please be fair enough to get me out of here. Just because I'm evil, doesn't mean we're not the same person.” 

Iris frowned. “This is above my pay grade, but I am fairly certain, you would not lie to yourself.”   
“Exactly.” Blitzkrieg grinned. “I've observed this world for a while now. It's unique.” 

“We also had the multiverse collapse, so this is all confusing.” Iris groaned.  
“Sure it collapsed, and maybe actually I'm the Queen of England.” Blitzkrieg smirked. “Okay, so, I guess we'll be talking this entire time, unless you want to make out with yourself.” She grinned.

Iris winced. “That's a terrible joke, and I'd rather make out with Rommel!”   
“I think Rommel is a little old now.” Blitzkrieg grinned. “Then again, he led the Nazi invasion campaigns in Africa, and that was where black people joined the Nazis in your world!” 

Iris winced again. “Let us not talk about the awkward bits of history no one likes to talk about, please.”

“Okay.” Blitzkrieg nodded. “I mean, I don't blame you.”

&^&

It felt like a thousand years had passed when Iris got freed from the mirror.   
Barry hugged her. “Man, I am so sorry for not recognizing it right away.”

“We need to come up with a code word system.” Iris grinned.   
“Exactly.” Barry grinned. “Okay. So, we freed you. Now, I'm thinking it's too dangerous to take the mirror back to Star Labs.”

“Wait. There was someone else trapped in the mirror with me. You're not going to like this at all. I didn't like finding her there either.” Iris frowned.

“Okay. That's a surprise. Who is it?” Barry asked.  
Iris looked back at the mirror, certain Blitzkrieg was looking at them annoyed. “I can't begin to explain it, Barry, but you're going to be in for a shock, but they need to go back to their home universe too.” 

“Wait? Another universe exists still?” Barry asked, looking confused.

“Turn on the machine, Barry.” Iris spoke, pointing to the machine that freed her. She knew this was something Barry needed to see to believe. Nothing she could even begin to explain would be enough for Barry.  
“Alright.” Barry spoke and turned it on.   
The mirror vibrated and Blitzkrieg came rushing out. “Freaking finally!” She grumbled. “I thought I'd be in there for a few thousand years.” 

Barry took in the sight of another version of his wife wearing a Nazi themed costume and spoke. “Well, that's unexpected.” He blinked a few times. He truly had no clue where to even go from here. 

Iris frowned. “Believe me, I never thought I'd say there's an evil Nazi version of myself out there.” 

Blitzkrieg grinned. “Hey, it could be worse. You could have freed my version of Supergirl, Ultra-Woman. And that would be bad with a capital B. My universe is the polar opposite of yours. Everyone good is evil, everyone evil is good.”

“Wonderful.” Barry grimaced.   
“Regardless, I'll catch you around. I had about as much fun being in that mirror as you would having your prostate checked.” Blitzkrieg grinned and then rushed off. 

Barry winced at the joke. “I mean, she's not wrong. But still. If you trust her to not cause problems.”

“I trust her about as far as I can thrown the Earth itself, but I know she wasn't lying when she said she was trapped, and I'd rather not antagonize an evil version of myself who potentially could make Eobard look like a nice guy.” Iris frowned.

“Yeah, I don't blame you.” Barry nodded.  
“This is going to be our secret for now.” Iris spoke.  
“I understand.” Barry spoke and then hugged Iris. “I'm just glad you're back safe and sound.”  
“Me too.” Iris smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, if they're going to reset the entire Multiverse from scratch, it's fair enough I use that to write this.  
> Barry's going to have to deal with an interesting situation for certain if this evil Iris shows up again.
> 
> I really don't know why they haven't done the CSA yet.


End file.
